


The Greatest Dog Toy

by FreckledStarKnight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, sheithbigmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledStarKnight/pseuds/FreckledStarKnight
Summary: Kosmo gets a new dog toy. Shiro and Keith are happy. Post voltron ignoring parts of season 8 for reasons. Un-beta'd on purpose.





	The Greatest Dog Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the BigSheithMeme over on Twitter. I'd like to personally thank goldendays1979 and askugia for being awesome team mates, watching me write this domestic shenanigans.

Ultimately, it was Lance’s dault. It’s always Lance’s fault. He came in swinging through Keith and Shiro’s house one day, carrying a box full of dog items. Lance loudly announced that Kosmo was not being taken care of properly, to which Keith of course protested. Queue in Kosmo, teleporting right on top of Lance. Lance shouted the equivalent of LKSAHFLKHDFLKHSD in real life and dropped the box. Now the junk he was carrying was everywhere. Just in time too, because Shiro walked into the living room to witness the chaos. To Shiro’s credit, he didn’t even blink an eye. Kosmo got off Lance and made his way to Shiro. Lance quickly sat up and dusted off his blue uniform, glaring at Keith like he was the one who commanded Kosmo to attack Lance. Kosmo was just used to being caught and carried by people whenever he teleported on top of someone. Good doggo. Kosmo sat, rubbing his face into Shiro’s thigh. Shiro knelt down and scratched behind Kosmo’s ears.  


Shiro smiled at the colorful toys and accessories on the ground, “Aw, are these for Kosmo?”  


“No,” Keith said as the same time Lance said yes. This time, Keith glared at Lance.  


“I think it’d be nice if Kosmo had some things he could chew on instead of wires? Right boy? You don’t wanna be eating steel and plastic bits, don’t you Kosmo?” Shiro cooed, squishing Kosmo’s face. Keith softened at the scene, watching his husband lovingly pet Kosmo. Maybe Shiro had a point.  


When Keith first met Kosmo, they only had sticks and rocks for Kosmo to play with. And when they faced off against Sendak and later on Haggar, they didn’t have time to find something good for Kosmo. They were constantly fighting. But now, a couple of years after the fight against Haggar to save the universe from being absolutely deleted from existence, he’s been too busy with the Coalition and Blades to consider giving Kosmo a toy. Kosmo didn’t really complain about it, so Keith didn’t think about it. Kosmo seemed happy with being with him, his mom, or Shiro. Or whoever decided to sneak him some treats from the kitchen. Keith walked over to Kosmo and Shiro. He placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder while the other went to scratch under Kosmo’s chin. Kosmo pressed his head into Keith’s hand, tongue hanging out. Keith smiled. Yea, Kosmo definitely deserved a toy. Keith turned to Lance.  


“Fine, we’ll take some of the stuff. Not all of them. Just some,” Keith told Lance. Lance whooped and clapped Keith on the shoulder.  


“I knew you would come through! Alright Kosmo, come here boy. Come pick out what you like!”  


Upon hearing his name, Kosmo ears perked up and walked over to Lance. Lance patted his head, indicating to the various dog toys scattered around the floor. Kosmo sniffed the one closest to him. It was a small pink spiky ball. He cautiously placed it in his mouth, squeezing it. The ball made a jingly sound. Kosmo yelped, dropping it. The ball bounced onto the ground harmlessly. Kosmo eyed the ball warily, rolling it around with his paw. He put pressure on it, the ball emitting the same sound. Kosmo tilted his head. He huffed, moving on to the next set of toys. Shiro, Keith, Lance watched in bated breath as Kosmo examined each toy. Each toy or accessory, Kosmo would poke at it, sniff it, then leave it alone. Keith’s eyes widened when Kosmo stopped to look at a chewable dog plush for more than a minute. But Kosmo turned his head away. Lance, Shiro, and Keith all groaned. Minutes later, Kosmo stopped paying attention to the toys. He jumped onto the couch, circling around and lying down. Kosmo’s tail wagged, looking at them. By this time, the three men were incredibly dejected. Lance laid on the ground, juggling various dog toys in his hands.  


“Kosmoooooooooooooooo why don’t you like any of my tooooooooooooooooys” Lance bellowed.  


“Because maybe he just doesn’t,” Keith sighed, staring at the dog bone in his hand. He would have sworn that Kosmo would have picked up some of the toys like the tug-a-war rope or the dog plush. What did Kosmo exactly like? Kosmo didn’t really tell him, so he could only guess. Shiro paced around their living room, picking up the toys that Kosmo paid more attention to. He chewed the bottom of his lip, deep in thought. Keith thought it was cute. After a minute or so, Shiro perked up.  


“Wait, I might have something. I’ll be right back,” Shiro said. He straightened up and walked into the hallway, leaving the Lance and Keith with Kosmo  


“What could Shiro have that this pile of dog toys doesn’t?” Lance gestured wildly to the mess on the floor. Keith shrugged. He didn’t even know Shiro had dog toys. They’ve been living together for years and he’s never seen anything that resembled a dog toy in their house. He sat on the couch, Kosmo immediately snuggling into his side. Keith patted down Kosmo’s back. Lance continued to try and get Kosmo to look at his toys. A few minutes later, Shiro entered back into the living room. Keith blinked. Lance raised his eyebrow.  


“Wait, that’s a dog toy?” Lance asked, “Isn’t that a little too big for a dog? Or teleporting space wolf?”  


There was no better way to describe the thing in Shiro’s arms. It was a really, really big mushroom with legs. The cap was a dull red with white dots. Various patches were stitched onto the plush. The stem was thick and tan colored. It had stubby brown legs sticking out the bottom of the stem. And it was half a meter tall. Shiro walked over to the couch, placing the mushroom on it. Lance peeked over Shiro’s shoulder, staring at the toy. Keith picked up the mushroom. He turned the huge plush over and out, inspecting it. It was soft and fuzzy on the outside, but firm on the inside. He gave it a squeeze. It had some give, but definitely not enough for a big dog like Kosmo to tear through it. Keith squeezed harder.  


AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the mushroom screamed.  


Keith yelped and dropped the toy. Shiro and Lance jumped back. Kosmo peeked up from where he was laying on Keith’s lap, ears perked up.  


“What the Quiznack?!” Keith asked, “Where’d you get this from? And why’s it screaming like those rubber ducks Pidge put on Lance’s chair that one time?”  


“Wait, that was Pidge-”  


“I bought this for Bebe as a gift to the Holts, before I went to Kerberos. Never had a chance to give it to them though,” Shiro explained, “So I thought maybe Kosmo would like it. Though, I didn’t expect the screaming when I got it.”  


Kosmo leaned over to Keith, sniffing the mushroom. He grabbed one of the legs with his teeth, dragging it away from Keith. He chewed on the plush experimentally. He bit down on the middle of the mushroom. The same dying sound came out. Kosmo paused. The three looked at Kosmo expectantly.  


“Do you like it?” Keith asked. Kosmo looked up, wagging his tail. Then, he blinked out of existence along with the mushroom.  


“Uh, guess that’s a yes,” Lance said, scratching his head. Shiro settled on the couch, leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder.  


“Maybe Kosmo just likes the sound. We’ll figure out sooner or later,” Shiro smiled. Keith could only nod. He looked at the rest of the toys on the ground and looked to Lance. Lance sheepishly grinned, sliding closer to the door.  


“Well, glad we found something good for Kosmo. Good dogs deserve good toys. Uh, whoops, look at the time, I have a super serious meeting I have to get to-”  


“Lance.”  


“Fine fine I’ll help get the toys back into the box, even though Kosmo clearly made the mess in the first place.”  


-  


Neither Keith nor Shiro saw Kosmo until they went to bed together later that night. They found him curled up in his dog bed with the mushroom tucked under him.  


“Well, I’m glad Kosmo likes it,” Shiro said, changing into his pajamas. Keith smiled. Kosmo did look a bit worn out, as if he was playing in the sun all day. But he also looked happy too, tongue sticking out and tail flopping around in his sleep. Kosmo deserved to be happy. Keith changed into his pajamas as well, slipping into bed with Shiro. He placed his head into Shiro’s chest, craving the warmth that emanated from Shiro. Shiro turned off his prosthetic, placing it on the bedside table before wrapping his arm around Keith. They cuddled in silence, appreciating the peace.  


“How come I’ve never seen that thing before?” Keith asked, entangling his legs with Shiro.  


“Oh, it was in one of the boxes that we haven’t opened yet,” Shiro explained, “It was with a bunch of other miscellaneous things that we didn’t need to unpack when we settled here, so I didn’t even think about it until now.”  


“I see. I’m glad you found it.” Keith sighed. His eyes got heavy, Shiro’s body heat making him sleepy. He pressed into Shiro more. Shiro brushed Keith’s hair back and kissed his forehead.  


“Goodnight cherry bomb,” Shiro said.  


“Goodnight starlight,” Keith said.  


-  


Keith and Shiro woke up to the sounds of  


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  


Keith instantly shot up from the bed, pulling out his luxite blade from under the pillows. He activated it into its full form. Shiro nearly rolled off the bed attempting to turn on his prosthetic. They turned their heads to where the sound came from. Kosmo was rolling on their bedroom floor, squishing the mushroom in his jaws. THe mushroom screamed again. They sighed in relief. Shiro lowered himself back into bed, pulling their galaxy themed blanket back over himself.  


“Who needs an alarm with a toy like that?” Shiro joked.  


“Yea. One day someone’s going to be actually screaming and we won’t know the difference,” Keith said blearily. While Shiro was bent on going back to bed, Keith was wide awake. Keith reached over Shiro to where the bedside table was, checking the alarm clock. It was 0549. They were supposed to wake up around this time anyway to get to the Garrison at 0800. Keith looked at Shiro already snuggling back into the bed.  


“You’re not coming back to bed Keith?” Shiro asked, pouting. He looked so cute, starry silver eyes looking endearingly into him. Keith shook his head, leaning down to kiss Shiro.  


“No, but I’ll make us breakfast in the meantime. Go get your beauty sleep.” Keith replied. He could see Shiros eyes starting to droop back to sleep. He kissed him one last time before heading out of their bedroom. Keith softly whistled to Kosmo, who was still occupied with his new toy. Kosmo paused, tail wagging. He grabbed the mushroom and carried it over to Keith. Kosmo dropped the mushroom down at Keith’s feet. Keith picked up the mushroom, petting Kosmo.  


“Come on, let’s give Shiro more time to sleep in,” Keith said, walking toward the door. he opened it and kosmo immediately rushed out to the living room, where the morning sun was just starting to settle in. Keith dropped the mushroom, where Kosmo picked it up and took a spot in the room where the sun’s rays hit the wooden floor. He settled in the sun spot with his toy, chewing on it. Keith walked toward the refrigerator, beginning to make breakfast as the sounds of robotic screaming occasionally broke through the peaceful silence of the early morning.


End file.
